1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a grill for baking flat bread and, in particular, to a means and method for making thin, round, flat bread of uniform thickness and without holes or voids.
2. The Prior Art
Bread can be said to be, and almost is, a universal food stuff with every culture having a style of bread with a flat, thin, round shape. This may be variously called, for example, a pancake, a tortilla, a crepe, or a dosa. In each case the thin, flat, round bread is used as a wrapper to enclose other food making up the meal. Because of this intended use, there has been the problem of making the bread, particularly the thinner fried varieties, with uniform thickness and without holes. The uniform thickness is necessary to make the bread easy to roll or fold and the need for an absence of holes is quite obvious. Sometimes the dough or batter is made fairly stiff and is hand patted into shape, i.e., tortillas. Sometimes the dough or batter is made fairly liquid and it is poured or dipped onto a hot surface without any assurance that the resulting bread will either be of uniform thickness and/or without holes.
The present invention overcomes all of the above discussed problems by providing a method and device for producing thin, flat, round bread of uniform thickness and without holes. The present invention enables making of such bread in a rapid and convenient manner by even the most unskilled of bakers.